Fiery Ice
by Hosh
Summary: Collection of Hitsugaya Toushirou x Uchiha Sasuke drabbles. Setting is Adstringéndum, a RPG on LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke dropped a towel on Hitsugaya's head, taking a seat next to him on the bed. No words were spoken as the shinigami pulled the towel off of his head and dried off his hair. Slight worry shone in Sasuke's eyes as he avoided eye contact, opting to watch the storm through the window. Hitsugaya glanced at Sasuke briefly, leaving the towel around his neck.

Shinobi and shinigami sat in silence for several more minutes before Sasuke, finally, spoke up.

"Told you to go inside. That doesn't mean you do and then leave when there's a tornado out." Sasuke tried to hide it, but there was still a slight huff in his voice.

"I had to. I wasn't going to leave them out in that storm." Hitsugaya's voice was firm, almost a little cold. His arms were folded over his chest, staring out the window as well as lightning crackled, followed by rattling thunder.

"Something could have happened -"

"But it didn't. I'm fine."

"_Toushirou_!" Sasuke practically snapped, turning an intense glare onto the shinigami, catching his full attention. "I watched my entire family die before my eyes and I will not risk losing anyone else!" Sasuke looked away quickly, a light flush on his cheeks. He shook just barely, but it was something Hitsugaya caught anyway.

His features softened, a moment of silence passing before he returned his gaze to the window, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shifted on the bed slightly, hair hiding his eyes from view as he nodded. That was good enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had meant to get ready and then leave for the theater. He really did, since he was still slow when it came to getting around. But as soon as he got to the door, Mouko stopped him. His cats were still anxious whenever they saw him leave, afraid that he was going to disappear for another month. He had to stop and play with them for a few minutes, at least. Help them get over it. When Sasuke finally did leave, he did so in a bit of a hurry. He only had thirty minutes until he had to meet his friend. Hopefully his body wouldn't be burning by the time he got there from the exertion.

Whenever he got there, he wasn't surprised to see Hitsugaya already waiting. Letting out a slight huff, he walked over to where the shinigami was waiting. He gave a small smile and a half-wave as Hitsugaya pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and made his way to the ticket booth.

"Hold on," Sasuke paused and glanced over all the posters to find the poster of the movie Roxas had mentioned.

"Why? You're the one that said we would see whatever's playing."

"I know, but Roxas said this one movie was good and I wanted to see if it was showing now." When he found it, his eyes darted to under the poster that listed the showings. He couldn't help but scowl slightly. Dammit, the next showing was in an hour. He didn't think to even ask how long the movie was.

"Well?"

"...It's not. I don't wanna chance waiting. Let's just go see whatever's playing."

What neither of them expected was to see a...boring film, in their eyes. Gone With The Wind. Not to mention romantic, ugh. They spotted Roy and Riza further down in the theater, but other than the awkward 'hi' before the movie started, that's all they bothered to do involving the couple.

Another unexpected thing happened during the movie. Hitsugaya stared at the weight on his shoulder. Sasuke had fallen asleep. _Asleep_. Wasn't it rude to fall asleep during something _you_ chose to do with someone? He wasn't sure if he should wake him or let him be.

The shinigami sighed and decided to let him be. It wasn't like anyone would see them in the dark theater anyway, and there was no one around to tease them. Like Kenpachi.

When the movie ended, he spotted Roy and his lieutenant walking up the aisle on their side. Craaap.

"Hm? Hitsugaya, the movie's over." The only answer he gave the two was a simple point at the sleeping shinobi. With a slight elbow to Roy's side, Riza ushered him on out. They were on a date, dammit.

Hitsugaya sighed and glanced over at Sasuke. He'd give him a few more minutes before waking him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot out, that much was obvious. Hitsugaya hated it, but Sasuke loved it. He couldn't see why, but the shinigami guessed it had to do with his affinity for fire. Hitsugaya sat at the window, shaved ice in hand – and dressed properly for the weather, unlike last year – and munched on his frozen treat. He watched from his spot as Sasuke played his flute under a tree, the sunlight playing odd patterns across his frame through the leaves.

Even if he didn't really care for music, he had to admit the shinobi played very well. It was soothing, almost. And that wasn't his secret bias talking, either.

When Sasuke finished his song, Hitsugaya took the other cup of shaven ice that had been sitting next to him as well as a towel and made his way over. As much as he knew Sasuke enjoyed the heat and sthe summer, he still noticed a sheen of sweat on him, mostly due to the shinobi wearing a long-sleeved shirt despite the weather. Let's just call it attention to detail.

Hitsugaya dumped the towel on Sasuke's head before sitting down next to him without a word. Sasuke simply grinned slightly to himself and wiped his face. Ah, the towel was even damp...

"You didn't have to wet it." Sasuke pulled the towel away and placed it around his neck.

"Felt like it." Hitsugaya handed the cup over, using his reiatsu to keep it from melting in the summer's heat before Sasuke had the chance to eat it.

"Mm." A smile graced Sasuke's lips as he took the treat from him. In one shinigami's opinion, bearing the heat was worth it for that smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This fic contains yaoi, or boyxboy love. If you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai or anything that isn't het, leave now. You HAVE been warned. Do not press onward just so you can complain about it. It's your fault if you end up reading something you don't like. I am not forcing anyone to read this.

* * *

He couldn't see, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was the feeling of the other on top of him, pushing...

Sasuke grunted, blunt nails digging into slim shoulders. He was pinned against the tree, the rough bark digging painfully into his back.

He didn't care.

"T-Toushi—" Sasuke was cut off as Hitsugaya claimed his mouth. The shinigami pushed Sasuke even further as he thrust into him. The tree behind them shook, but it wasn't like it was going to suddenly snap in two.

When Hitsugaya pulled away from that delicious mouth, the screams came. Screams, no matter how loud or soft, always egged him on.

It wasn't long before both met their release, one after the other. They remained there against the tree for a moment, unmoving. Just enjoying themselves. Then, finally, after they had redressed, Hitsugaya pinned Sasuke back against the tree, but this time for nothing more than a chaste kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
